Yama Nashi, Ochi Nashi, Imi Nashi
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: The first official Anime Club meeting is taking place, and what better way to spend the first meeting than discussing the upcoming release of season two? Oh, perhaps Elizaveta has the answer! Why not take a personality quiz? What interesting results await our young high schoolers? One thing is for sure, Lovino is not happy with his answer! Nope!


_**XD I forgot about this until a few moments ago~ **_

_**The title is Japanese for "No peak, No fall, No Meaning"**_

* * *

**_Yama Nashi, Ochi Nashi, Imi nashi_**

* * *

Elizaveta grinned looking over her results of the 'What anime personality do you have?' quiz. _Yaoi Fangirl (Fujoshi): You may be shy, out going, or all around strange, but one thing is certain … You adore some boy x boy action! Kissing, cuddling, love confessions, it does not matter! If it is between two boys, you are a happy person!_

"Sounds about right~" the teen laughed softly. It was going to be the first official meeting of the Anime Club in ten minutes, and of course, club president Elizaveta Héderváry was biding her time before the club members slowly began showing up.

First in was Kiku Honda, the only actual Japanese student in the club. He was rather shy and only spoke when he thought his opinion needed to be stated. He was fun to tease and like her, he had an obsession with yaoi.

"Hey, Kiku, come take this quiz~ I think it shall be the first thing I make every one do today! It seems fun and rather accurate~" she giggled softly.

The vice president of the club blushed lightly, but nodded and walked over to the computer. He read over the first few questions and slowly got into answering them.

"Hello?" a female voice floated in.

Elizaveta looked over and grinned, "Hey Mei~"

The Taiwanese girl with long dark hair and paper flowers in her hair smiled back, "Nice to see you again!" the two women hugged. This was the third member of the club as well as the final member of the 'Yaoi Fan Trio'.

"What is Kiku up to?" Mei asked, walking up behind the boy. He finished entering his last answer and waited as the quiz tallied up his points and calculated his results.

_Dandere: Aw~ How sweet! Usually emotionless or indifferent … at least until you meet that special some one, right? Do not be afraid to show them that warm and soft side we all know you are hiding!_

"See? This thing seems to hit the nail right on the head!" Elizaveta laughed, "Mei's turn~"

Mei received the same result as Elizaveta. As she finished her quiz, the remaining members of the club began filing in.

Matthew Williams, a quiet Canadian boy with a huge stuffed plush toy of his favorite character from 'Neko-Talia', Kumojirou. Kumo was one of the few characters from the show who was not a cat-human hybrid, but rather a bear.

Another member was Gilbert, a long time best friend and rival of Elizaveta's. He was albino, but he claimed it made him awesome. He was also obsessed with the show 'Neko-Talia' and even went out and bought a 'Gilbird' from the best store. Gilbird, in the show, was Kumajirou's best friend and guide. Unlike the other characters in the show, he was simply a bird and could not transform into a human form.

Francis Bonnefoy was a cousin to Matthew and best friend to Gilbert. He only showed up because he had nothing better to do while his two best friends were in the club. He probably would not admit his obsession with josei manga.

Antonio Carriedo came in soon after, laughing lightly with some thing Francis said. He was a very out going guy who loved sports and sun and any thing happy, especially tomatoes and turtles and all cute things. He loved watching the anime mostly directed toward children. He was easy to entertain and also made for the perfect test subject in her next assignment for the Trio.

Matthew's twin brother, Alfred walked in, talking about this and that, mostly about burgers and that new mecha manga he had found. He and Kiku were pretty close friends. He was born three days after Matthew and in a completely different country. It was said that their mother gave birth to Matthew in their inn in Canada and had no problems, but things quickly grew out of hand and she had to be whisked off to some pediatric hospital in America where she birthed the second twin three days later.

Finally, there was the Italian twins, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. Feliciano was a sweet child that Elizaveta took to watching as if he was like her own, even if he was only a year younger than her. He was bubbly and sweet and caring, even if he was some what dim. He loved pasta and food and cute girls (despite swinging completely for the other team, much to Elizaveta's delight).

Lovino, the older of the two, was the exact opposite … more or less … He was more of a loner than his younger brother, taking to keeping with Matthew, his best friend, rather than any one else. He had anger problems and loved making scenes when people got too close to him, Matthew and especially his little brother. His cursing could put sailors to shame and he was down right rude some times. However, he, too, loved pasta and cute girls. He also swung on the same team as most of the men in this club.

"Lovi~!" Elizaveta watched as Antonio turned and hugged Lovino tightly, earning a string a curse words and an elbow to the stomach. Antonio coughed, but laughed it off.

She grinned. Lovino obviously had the hots for the Spaniard, but she needed to egg it on a bit … maybe the quiz would be of some use?

She made the announcement to the club that they would need to take the quiz.

Matthew and Feliciano both got 'Moe' as theirs.

_Moe: You are too cute for your own good! Most of your friends would probably jump at the chance to protect you and your adorable face or personality. _

Gilbert refused, as did Francis, but Elizaveta could guess easily what it might have been, the perverts.

Alfred would not shut his yap for more than a few seconds, so he would probably have to take the quiz some other time or when every one else had their turn.

Antonio took the quiz and got a very tricky result. It slightly worried Elizaveta a bit, but she shook it off.

_Yandere: You, sir or ma'am, are a very affectionate person, it is true! Your love and devotion knows no bounds … however … should any thing bad happen … to you or your beloved, or perhaps even if your beloved is the one to hurt you … your temper will not stay. _

Finally, Lovino. He refused at first. Heavily. But after some … convincing … with the frying pan Elizaveta kept in her bag … he agreed and sat down.

He got flustered and blushed a hundred time while answering question after question, but when he finished he read over his results and his face became redder than red. It put the color of Mei's flowers to shame.

_Tsundere(1): Cold, or mean, angry, or hurtful to those closest to you. You strive for the loneliness you surround yourself with … your words can bite and it may be hard for you to trust … but we all know it is how you truly say 'I love you'. Look for those that can look passed your wall and say 'I love you, too'. Then, and maybe only then, will you be able to show your true, softer side._

Elizaveta was familiar with the term and she had to admit it fit rather well! She looked up at Antonio as he read the result. A grin came over his face … that is, until Lovino realized Antonio was reading it.

"Don't look, bastard!" he jumped up from the computer chair and pushed Antonio away.

"Lovi is so cute~" Antonio cooed, "You look just like a tomato, mi Tomatito~" he laughed as Lovino's face grew a dark red.

"I am not cute and I am not a Tsundere either!" he yelled, storming passed Antonio to the back of the room, hoping to find some peace. The others in the group slowly went back to their business and began dicussing the upcoming release of 'Neko-Talia' season two to DVD. Elizaveta motioned for Kiku and he knew what it meant. He grabbed his digital camera and followed her as she stalked after Lovino and Antonio.

"Go away bastard …" Lovino growled, trying to push away Antonio as the man wrapped his arms around the Italian.

Antonio leaned his head down on Lovino's shoulder and smiled, cuddling into the crook of his neck, "Nope~ the quiz said you do not mean it~!"

"We will see when I have my home work shoved down your throat so far you will be shitting algebra for a week!" Lovino snapped, pushing again. His face seemed permanently stained the pink color.

"Mmm mi Tomate~" he nuzzled Lovino's neck again.

"Go the fuck away, Tomato loving bastard. I'm being serious! I don't fucking want you anywhere near me!" Lovino fought against him hard.

The Spanish student smiled brightly, moving his face a mere few centimeters away from Lovino's. Their noses were touching and their lips were a fraction apart.

"I love you, too …" Antonio whispered, following the results' words, hoping they rang true.

Lovino froze and stopped in his struggle. He looked up at Antonio with his hazel eyes, full of fear, anger, sadness, hope and love.

"What?" he whispered.

Antonio stared into the deep pools of emotion and licked his lips with his now dry tongue, "I said … I love you … well, technically I said 'I love you, too' but that was mostly because I saw it on the thing that you pushing me away was your way of telling me you loved me and well … I love you, too, Lovi … I know it seems a bit out of the blue but I have been wanting to tell you for so long now and here I am finally just spitting it all out like I can not st-" he was suddenly cut off with Lovino closing that almost non existent gap between their lips.

His arms snaked around Antonio's neck, hoping to deepen the kiss.

Antonio let his emerald eyes slip closed and he pulled Lovino flat against him. Their lips broke apart in order for the teens to get some air. Both sported a dusty pink face. Lovino panted slightly for air as they stood just staring into each other's eyes.

"I hate you some times, jerk. But I guess hanging out with you is better than nothing. I want pasta tonight for dinner … and you had better not skip out of a gift for me either …" Lovino commanded, his embarrassment growing with each second.

"I love you, too~" Antonio chuckled, "And does this mean we are dating now?"

Lovino stiffened and went an even darker shade of red, "I … um … I mean … oh dio … why the fuck would you ask me some thing like that, ass hole?"

Antonio kissed Lovino softly, as if reassuring his love for him, "I will take that as a yes~!"

Neither said anything as another kiss, followed by another and yet another were replacing the conversation.

Elizaveta carefully rubbed the little cloth under her nose, cleaning up the remainder of the dripping that usually came with such beautiful, sweet yaoi scenes.

"Did you get it all, Kiku?"

The Japanese teen nodded, his face a dark red and his short black hair covering his eyes. He saved the film on the camera and already made plans on how he was going to edit the film.

* * *

_**Pointless SpaMano yaoi~**_

_**~Lady Pyrien**_

_**P.S. How many of you know what the Title really means? **_


End file.
